The End Class
by confusingintentions
Summary: The End Class. It's the place for the rule breakers, the not brilliant, and more importantly, those who don't know their special talent. The end class is not only about learning, at least not anymore. Those in class 3-E must find out their ultimate talent... Or die trying *Slow Updates*


**.~_~. .~_~. .~_~. **

**_Karma's POV_**

**.~_~. .~_~. .~_~.**

Although we had lost our closeness a long time ago, I still watched him from afar. I still watch as the shorter boy insecurely pulls up his sleeves everyday. I still watch him as he smiles at his fellow classmates from E class, and he had them all fooled. From the outside, Nagisa Shiota looks perfectly happy, being his friend, scratch that , old friend, I know better than that. I always see how forced his smile is, and how the little bruises that would otherwise be shown if not for him covering his arms. We both have bruises, but only one of ours was because of our own doing. Only one of ours was voluntary. Only one of us shows them off proudly. The other hides them in shame.

I bang my head against the pole I am currently leaning against, my hair probably the same color as the blood oozing from my head. I still hate myself from growing distant from what was once my only friend but once I realized... I couldn't stand to be around him anymore.

I stroll into the building 15 minutes late, as usual, and heard my name over the PA, not usual but it happens sometimes. I started to ignore it, until I heard that he was wanted in the principal's office. Even more unusual.

What could that asshole possibly want from me?

It was the million dollar question that plagued my mind all the way until I made it to the principal's office.

The principal sat in front of me, his violet eyes gleaming with mischief. He had a smirk on his face that read danger to me, but instead of showing how nervous I was, I decided to smirk at the principal.

"Mr. Akabane, I have some bad news for you." Despite him saying bad news, the principal had the same mischievous smile on his face. So, it was just bad news for me then.

"Well, spit it out then principal. I don't have all, day, you know my teacher would be pissed if I was late again."

"But aren't you already late Mr. Akabane?" He had me there. "Also, I'm sure you're new homeroom teacher won't mind."

Wait. New homeroom teacher?

"You're smart, so I didn't think it would take this long for you to realize. You're being sent to class 3-E."

Thoughts in my mind swirled. I would think I would feel worse, more upset, but for me, this seems like a chance for redemption. I can become friends with Nagisa again. Plus, it's not like I wasn't expecting this. After all, I don't know my ultimate talent yet.

At Kunugigoka, all the students are special, being so that we have an ultimate talent, something that sets us apart from our peers. That's good and all, but a problem occurs when we don't actually know our ultimate skill. That plus terrible grades or breaking of the rules is a perfect way to get sent to E-class, otherwise known as end class.

The end class was known as the laughing stock of the school. Yeah, we were apart of the elite, but we're the bottom of the elite. We're the rule breakers, the dumbasses, and more importantly the people who don't know their ultimate talents. People would go to the extreme trying to find out their ultimate talents; there are even rumors that some of the students _kill_ to figure it out. Although nobody's been caught doing that, I wouldn't be surprised if they did. I don't think I could ever stoop that low...

"Hello, Mr. Akabane, I don't have all day." His harsh voice woke me out my thoughts and I slid the smirk back on my face.

"I understand, but your motive might be at question here. I know you just don't want me to top your son, seeing as though I already have before. There are some students who don't get sent to class E despite them, not their ultimate talent. Therefore I can see that you don't want your son to have competition. Anyways, I won't be considered competition because I'm in E class. Am I right on the nail here?" I can see that I was because the fire was lit behind his eyes. He stood up quickly and grabbed my shirt.

"Who do you think you're talking to you little-" he realized what he was doing to me so he put me down, straightened out my shirt a little, and stepped back. "You're a delinquent Akabane, of course, you could never compare to my son. It took a little convincing from your old homeroom teacher, but not really. I think the class would do better without you anyway, and I think your homeroom teacher would agree too." No.. that couldn't possibly be true. He said he always had my back no matter what...

I decided to leave and go have a little _chat_ with my homeroom teacher, scratch that, _old_ homeroom teacher.

"How could you give me up like that! You said you'd always have my back!" I glared at him in front of the whole class as he desperately jammed his hand on the security button on his desk. While talking, I tried to keep the hurt out of my voice but failed.

"Mr. Akabane, you injured the valedictorian over an E-class student, and quite frankly I'm done covering for you! All I've done is cover for you this entire time you've been here and all it's done is burn me in the a-" he nimbly dodges the chair I throw at him and cowers behind his desk. Heh. The former super high school level tutor isn't so high and mighty now.

Two arms aggressively pull me off my feet and carry out of the classroom as the rest of the students stare at me in awe. In the beginning, I fight them off for a while, even give one of them a few bruises he'll be feeling tomorrow, but eventually, I stop because I know in the end, I've done more than any student has ever done.

Well, E-class will be a big change, to say the least.

**Your thoughts and opinions are greatly appreciated**!

**I plan to update this fic once or twice a month, depending on demand and my busyness (is that even a word? Welp it is now.)**

**I DO plan on having ships in this fic, BUT none of them will include Karma or Nagisa.**

**Why?**

**Because there are so many different ways Karma and Nagisa are shipped.**

**Nagisa x Karma **

**Nagisa x Kayano **

**Karma x Okuda (how is this even a thing, he literally only wants to use her)**

**Karma x Rio **

**I wouldn't be able to please everybody (although if I get a lot of my readers to comment, I would absolutely love to write Karagisa. No, I will not be changing Nagisa's gender to fulfill your needs of the ship while keeping it straight, I'm not really for that type of thing. There might even be LGBT ships anyways in the story, so if you have a problem with that don't read.**

**See you next chapter!**


End file.
